gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hoher Septon (Nach dem Aufstand von Königsmund)
Der Hohe Septon (im Original: High Septon) ist ein Nebencharakter der dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er ist der oberste Septon des Glaubens der Sieben und wirkt in dieser Funktion in der Großen Septe von Baelor in Königsmund, wo er hohe Adlige traut, Ritter salbt und den König von Westeros krönt. Außerhalb des Glaubens besitzt der Hohe Septon jedoch kaum Macht. Er wird von Paul Bentley dargestellt und hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Folge "Die Zweitgeborenen" in der dritten Staffel. In der Serie Biographie Bevor er zum Hohen Septon ernannt wurde, war er ein normaler Septon des Glaubens der Sieben. Nachdem sein Vorgänger beim Aufstand von Königsmund vom wütenden Pöbel ermordet wurde, wählten ihn seine Glaubensbrüder ins Amt und er legte seinen Geburtsnamen ab. Staffel 2 Als Loras Tyrell König Joffrey bei Hofe darum bittet, seine Schwester Margaery zu ehelichen, um das Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Hause Tyrell zu festigen, äußert Großmaester Pycelle, dass er sich mit dem Hohen Septon beraten habe und sie zu dem Schlusse gekommen seien, dass der König das Verlöbnis mit Sansa Stark lösen könne, da die Tochter eines Verräters ohnehin nicht der richtige Umgang für ihn sei. Staffel 3 Margaery Tyrell lässt sich nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser von ihrem Verlobten Joffrey Baratheon die Großen Septe von Baelor zeigen und erwähnt, dass es gut war, dass einer der Vorgänger des Hohen Septons König Robert dazu überredet hat, die sterblichen Reste der Targaryens in der Septe zu lassen, da sie diese errichtet haben. Danach besuchen sie ein Waisenhaus in Flohloch, das der Hohe Septon erwähnt hatte, in dem Margaery den großen Sieg des Königs verkündet und Essen und Geschenke an die Waisen verteilen lässt. Der Hohe Septon vermählt Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Staffel 4 Der Hohe Septon traut König Joffrey und Lady Margaery. Nach der Ermordung von König Joffrey befindet er sich in der Septe von Baelor, als man Joffreys Leichnam für die engsten Angehörigen aufgebahrt hat. Lord Tywin nimmt seinen Enkel Tommen Baratheon zur Seite und erklärt ihm, was einen guten König ausmacht. Nachdem die beiden die Septe verlassen haben, trifft Ser Jaime ein und bittet den Hohen Septon um einen Moment mit der Königin und dem toten König. Der Hohe Septon kommt der Bitte nach und verlässt die Halle, zusammen mit seinen Dienern. Wenige Tage darauf wird Prinz Tommen, als Bruder des verstorbenen Königs, vom Hohen Septon zum neuen König gekrönt. Staffel 5 Der Hohe Septon wartet vor der Septe von Baelor, als Königin Cersei zur Trauerfeier ihres Vaters Tywin eintrifft. Er weist die Königin darauf hin, dass viele hohe Lords und Ladys nach Königsmund angereist seien, um an der Trauerfeier teilzunehmen. Cersei verlangt vor der Feier noch einmal mit ihrem Vater alleine gelassen zu werden. Auftritte In den Büchern Auch in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der Hohe Septon der oberste Septon des Glaubens der Andalen und legt nach seiner Wahl in das Amt seinen Geburtsnamen ab. A Clash of Kings Nach der Ermordung des Hohen Septons während des Aufstandes in Königsmund beeinflusst Tyrion die Wahl des neuen Hohen Septons und erreicht die Wahl seines persönlichen Favoriten, der zwar nicht so gierig und korrupt ist wie sein Vorgänger, allerdings einen freundlichere aber zugleich auch schwächere Persönlichkeit besitzt, da er jeder Anweisung Tyrions nachkommt. Tyrion sichert sich die Loyalität des Hohen Septons, indem er ihn darauf hinweist, dass Stannis Baratheon einem neuen Gott dient und die anderen Konfessionen von Westeros beseitigen will. A Storm of Swords Der Hohe Septon besucht nach der Schlacht vom Schwarzwasser Ser Lancel Lennister, der schwer verwundet worden war, betet mit ihm und nimmt ihm die Beichte ab. Lancel gesteht ihm die Beziehung mit seiner Cousine Cersei, was dieser jedoch für sich behält. Ander als in der Serie traut der Hohe Septon Sansa und Tyrion nicht, da die Hochzeit im Heimlichen und mit wenigen Gästen stattfindet, damit die Tyrells sie nicht verhindern können. Dafür vermählt er jedoch König Joffrey und Lady Margaery und ist danach auch bei der Hochzeitsfeier des jungen Paares dabei. A Feast for Crows Wie in der Serie begrüßt der Hohe Septon Cersei, bevor sie den aufgebahrten Leichnam ihres Vaters in der Hohen Septe aufsucht. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:High Septon (After the riot of King's Landing) fr:Le deuxième Grand Septon pt-br:Alto Septão (após o motim de Porto Real) ru:Верховный септон (после бунта в Королевской Гавани) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hoher Septon Kategorie:Charaktere (Unbekannte Herkunft)